


Through Blood and Magic

by twisted_thyme



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Wits, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Distrust, F/M, Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rating May Change, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Tension, Vamp!Sarah, Vampire Sarah, Warnings May Change, underground life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_thyme/pseuds/twisted_thyme
Summary: It has been ten years since Sarah conquered the Goblin King's Labyrinth, and life seems to be normal now; Sarah is getting her master's degree, she is living on her own, and she hasn't encountered magic for years. But, it only takes one night for everything to change. Dragged back into Jareth's world of magic after an unexpected encounter with a stranger, Sarah now must come to terms with what she has become. In a new dynamic between her and the Goblin King, the pair must battle through their wits, but also through blood and magic to face each other and a potential war.





	1. An (Un)Ordinary Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this account! Woot woot! I am really excited to write this story. I love this movie, this pairing, and this concept, so hopefully you will too. I would love to hear what you think, just please be kind and if you don't like it, feel free to read stories you do like elsewhere. I hope there are still other Labyrinth and Sarah/Jareth fans out there to party with me.
> 
> I know there may be some rough writing and places in need of editing. I'm working on it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and stay on this journey with me :)

It was an ordinary night. The moon was shining as a waning crescent, the grass was grown and dewy from the humid sky, and the town of Nyack was finally quiet in the creeping hours of morning.

Sarah had been in the library as usual. She was trying to study for class and think through what Professor Anderson had meant, again. 

“Sometimes, it is the simplest mistakes that bring about the greatest consequences.”

During class, the "Kooky Professor," as the students so affectionately called him, would randomly spout fortune cookie style saying such as this, but on this occasion, he made sure to say it when the bell had rung and Sarah was the only one left in the room. 

She couldn’t help but feel targeted.  It was like he somehow _knew_ about her strange encounter years ago, though she knew that was _impossible_. Still, thinking about that not-so-far-away night drove chills down her spine and aggressively pulled her back into the memory of the one night she simultaneously wished to lose and retain for eternity. 

Sarah was happy with the result of the journey; she had a much improved relationship with her brother and family, she stopped being the selfish little girl she once was, and she had discovered what it meant to take responsibility, but the memory of it, of _him_ burned in her mind like a brand she longed to erase.  

She couldn’t stand to say or even think his name for fear that he would appear back into her life. And yet, she occasionally still felt like she was being watched by someone or that she got a glimpse of a white owl flying away. 

 _Just a memory_ she reasoned. _No sense making it worse by messing around with his name._

It wasn’t that she feared him necessarily, but she was so confused by him. One moment on her journey he would threaten to turn Toby into a goblin and send the cleaners after her, but the next he would tell Sarah he would love her forever and grant whatever wish she desired. He spoke of moving the stars on her behalf, standing with her even as the stars fell down around them, and being her slave in return for obedience.

 _That’s_ what frightened Sarah, his intensity and everything he asked of her. He promised to be her slave, but she would have to do as he said and fear him? What did that even mean? And was it even sincere or was it all just a ploy to control her? Sarah didn't know. 

Sure, Sarah found the fae beautiful and mysterious, but she was not, especially now, one to be intimidated and lied to by the person she would love and live with forever. Yes, he no longer had power over her as they established at the end of her journey, but how was she to compete with a magical being outside of a controlled labyrinth, where she had knowledgeable friends, or even trust someone like him?

That’s part of why Sarah often found herself in the library and took on the major “Magical Creatures and Lore.” She was trying to prepare herself if _he_ or any other creature that may be real decided to force their way into her life.

Tonight, she was studying the differences between werewolves and vampires for her latest assignment. As Sarah discovered, they were just as misunderstood as they were popular. For example, many people knew silver was the biggest weakness, but figured it was for both creatures when in reality blessed steel and iron were the more prominent factors against vampires. It was baffling how much she did not know about either species. She rarely studied them beforehand because she figured it wasn’t necessary information compared to the knowledge of the fae and goblins she'd seen or the new and completely unknown creatures from her class. To her, vampires and werewolves were just for movies, the over-hyped members of the lore. She didn't view them as an imminent threat like the others. 

 _Maybe they aren’t even real_ , Sarah went so far to think. It seemed crazy for her to doubt the existence of any creature after the experiences she went through, but just because she saw a handful of creatures didn’t mean all of them were real.

Coming out of her thoughts, Sarah glanced over at the clock.

_3:30? I know I stay late all of the time, but it’s really that late? I better get home before I stay the night again._

The librarian Janet liked Sarah. She could see the kindred spirit of a book-loving and creative thinking woman in her. So even though the library closed at midnight, Janet let Sarah stay as late as she’d like as long as she locked the doors and turned off the lights when she left.

“Well, come on feet, let’s go home,” she said into the empty space.

The air was crisp when she walked out, her bag now full of new books to study over. It was oddly quiet, even for a night in her quaint little hometown, but she shrugged it off, too exhausted to care about her surroundings. Nothing ever happened in Nyack, and her apartment was just ten minutes away. There was nothing to worry about.

However, when she was halfway to her apartment, Sarah sensed a change in the atmosphere. She couldn’t put a name to it, but the world just seemed to be breathing a different air. It was oddly similar yet darker to _that_ night, so she tried her hardest to ignore it rather than investigate, speeding up a little.  

_Be calm. There is no way he’s actually here. He has no power over you, remember? Just breathe and calm down._

Taking measured steps, Sarah continued walking towards her apartment. She made it past the bars, across the street, and through the dingy brick alley, the world still eerily silent. Five long minutes later, her apartment finally came into view, and she breathed a sigh of relief, allowing her watchful eyes off of the road and down to her bag to look for the keys when suddenly she was forced to the ground, life blurring to black.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah remembers nothing after falling to the ground: not how she got there, how she got home, or why she can't recollect a thing. The situation escalates as she wakes to chaos in her home and more and more details that she just can't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, kudos, bookmarks, comments, etc! It makes me so happy that my writing can reach and maybe mean something to people.

Crawling back to reality, Sarah slowly opened her eyes, her head beginning to pulse with pain.

“What happened?” she asked herself coarsely.

Fully coming into consciousness, she was greeted with a disgusting sight, her whole home in mangled chaos: overturned furniture, open fridge, and blankets and curtains obstructing the window view.

“Oh God, what happened here? I don’t even remember getting home last night.”

Realizing that the room was still dark, Sarah ripped the curtains away from the windows to get a sense of the time. She was immediately hit by the full and intrusive sunlight, causing her to  involuntarily scream. The pain in her head was now overshadowed by the feeling her skin was burning away.

“What the hell is happening?” she stammered while tumbling behind her overturned couch.

_Calm down, Sarah. Calm down. Everything will be okay. Maybe it’s just the headache. I fell last night. Let’s just go wash up and take some aspirin._

Managing to get back onto her feet and wobble to the bathroom, she looked into the mirror only to find nothing there.

“Oh God. Oh God. What?! This isn’t real. This is a dream. You must be passed out on the street still. Get up!”

Sarah smacked her face repeatedly in the hopes of waking herself up, but as she drew away, her hand felt wet. Pulling it into examination, she realized it was blood and followed the flow back to two dainty holes on the side of her neck.

///

“Okay, so what do we know about last night?”

After about an hour, Sarah had managed to calm herself down again. There was no sense in panicking; it wouldn’t get her anywhere.

“I left the library late, walked home, went to grab my keys, and then was falling to the ground. And now, I’m back home. I seem to have trouble in the sun, maybe I’m drunk…? I mean it could explain why I don’t remember anything and no longer have holes in my neck. This could all be my own illusion…”

Despite her seemingly sound reasoning, Sarah wasn’t convinced. She knew she didn’t have a single swig of alcohol last night; all of her alcohol was still in the fridge, accounted for and unopened. She just didn’t want to admit it. Admitting the truth would be much more difficult than writing all of this off as a drunken fantasy.

 _This headache is definitely not an illusion,_ Sarah thought in irritation. Since she had woken up, the pain had only increased.

“Well… I’ll just take a breakfast break and get some sleep…”

But no matter what she attempted to eat, she couldn’t stomach it. Cereal was repulsive, eggs were disgusting, and her go-to orange juice was nothing short of terrible. All that happened was that her headache intensified with every failure.  

“What is wrong with me?!”

For a moment, Sarah thought of asking Hoggle or her other friends from the Labyrinth.

She used to be able to talk to them freely, but after a year they stopped answering her calls.

“No, I can’t take that chance. _He’s_ probably the reason I can’t call them anymore and actually probably why I'm in this mess right now!”

Though Sarah tried to blame him this time, she had the distinct feeling he was not responsible for all of this. It just wasn't his style; it was all off. But she knew if it wasn't his fault that it was something much riskier, something she didn't know, and she would have no excuse to not ask for some help.  

“I can get through this! It’s Saturday now, so I have two days to figure this out and recover. I’ll just take a nap and go for a walk tonight, maybe get some fresh air and new groceries.”

Satisfied with her plan, Sarah found her mattress in a fort of sheets and furniture then quickly succumbed to the need for rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More clues and more questions for Sarah to deal with. But how does the Goblin King factor into everything?  
> Thank you thank thank you for reading :)


	3. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out to get some fresh air and groceries goes horribly wrong for Sarah, and things only get worse from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! Hope you wonderful people enjoy it. Let me know if you did :)

_“Werewolves eat human food, except during a full moon.”_

Sarah had read over that sentence several times while walking down the street. No matter how she tried, she just couldn’t focus. Her head nearly screamed with pain now and though she couldn’t explain it, it was like she could _feel_ every single step, breath, and even heartbeat from the crowd around her. It was more overwhelming than words could explain.

She figured taking a walk and getting some fresh air would clear her mind, but it seemed to do the opposite. It felt like the closer she got to the store and other people, the more she lost control, the more her senses took over.

_I must be starving. I can’t get that amazing smell out of my nose._

From the moment she opened the door to leave, the world smelled like whatever Sarah was craving. She couldn’t put a name to eat, but it was more mouth-watering than a batch of cookies just out of the oven.

Attempting to dull the jabbering sounds in her head, Sarah tried to distance herself from everyone around her by walking on the farthest end of the concrete from the others. It helped a little, her head still wept and wailed, but at least it was a whisper quieter. She stayed looking down at the same sentence, focusing as hard as she could on the page rather than the people, but suddenly a young man bumped into her, barely grazing her shoulder.

Sarah snapped: her blood began to boil in her body, her throat screamed in a final cry of agony, and her eyes only saw red. She didn’t know what was happening, all she could focus on was her roaring headache pulling her closer to something she _needed_. She couldn’t stop herself if she tried.

She got closer, closer, closer, and then she heard a blood-curdling scream that ripped her from her reverie more abruptly than iced water on a sleeping child. She shook herself to take some sort of control and opened her eyes to see the same young man choked under her hold, flailing for freedom, eyes like those of a pig off to slaughter.

Sarah ran home faster than she ever had or been capable of, but as she ripped through her doorway and into her home, all she could think of was that man; his scream rang in her ears like a siren through the hurricane that was her migraine. She almost _killed_ someone.

Never before had she been so terrified of herself. She didn’t know whether to cry or scream to drown out that terrible memory. What did one do after committing a crime?

Apparently the answer, in her mind, was to run away. She began to quickly pack her book bag with anything she could think was important when a twinkling noise sounded behind her.

“Well well well, isn’t this a sight to behold.”


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ten years, Sarah finally meets again with the Goblin King, who holds many of the answers she both seeks and avoids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated this story, so I am back with another chapter! I hope you like it and keep reading the story. Thanks for staying with me for even this long.

Sarah didn’t think anything could make her hell of a day any worse, but _this_ , this is did. She didn’t even have to turn around to know who was behind her. If his voice didn’t give him away, his scent did. It was the similar scent of spices mingled with a whisper of smoke that was somehow intensified from the last time she encountered it. She could also feel the magic radiating and crackling behind her and into her senses, its scent intermingling with the fae's. It smelled like the very embodiment of nature, a smell she had never encountered.

The Goblin King had finally found his way back to Sarah. She remained frozen in her position, unwilling to face the truth, her head still convulsing in agony. She had almost killed someone mere minutes prior and now she was getting a visit from none other than her childhood enemy.

“Aren’t you going to greet me? It’s been such a long time that I thought you would be bursting with joy when you saw me again.” She could envision his wicked grin just from hearing him speak. She still refused to turn around.

“Come come, Sarah. You really won’t face me? Where’s my champion’s fire that I remember so well?” Before she even had a chance to breathe, he was in front of her, shown in all of his splendor.

He looked just as he had ten years ago, down to the same midnight armored outfit and copious amounts of glitter. He couldn't be avoided any longer.

“Well?” he prodded, head tilted in mock curiosity.

“Why?” it was a gnarled whisper.

The Goblin King’s mask of confidence and arrogance slipped, though it was replaced rather quickly. He wasn’t expecting such a meek reply from his stubborn victor.

“Why what?”

“Why are you here?!” Sarah nearly exploded. Today had been arguably the worst day in her life, and she just couldn’t calmly take the blows any longer.

“There’s the spirit I know!” That aggravated her more than even she anticipated. More than anger, it riled out a predatory zeal from within her that she didn’t know she possessed. She involuntarily and unknowingly growled and showcased her teeth.

“My goodness. There it is! You know, I wasn’t sure if _I_ could even believe my senses when I saw it, but it's true. How fun this will be.”

All signs of anger disappeared. Sarah became instantly afraid, thrown back into the memory of that poor man trapped under her hold, screaming for air. She was losing control of herself.

“Why are you here, Goblin King? We both know you don’t have power over me.”

“That _was_ true, but fortunately the circumstances have changed. I _do_ have power over you now, dearest Sarah. Surely you must know why I’m here.”

She wanted to exclaim that she didn’t know and demand him to explain, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of her begging, even in her current state.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about. All that’s changed is you being here, and frankly I was better off before that happened, so you better explain your presence and these silly 'circumstances' you seem to be so proud of.”

“Oh how I’ve missed you, Sarah. Your spirit is admirable, but do you really not know why I am here? It was only minutes ago that you strangled one of the humans and came running back in here.”

A deluge of memories filled Sarah’s mind again, and her body began to shake under their intensity.

“Don’t bring that up! It was an accident! I don’t even know what happened.”

“It took me a moment to believe it for myself, but your resistance is actually ridiculous; I can’t even laugh about it any longer. You studied folklore and magic, and you can’t see what is happening? Think, Sarah!”

“How am I supposed to know?! I don’t come from a world of magic! I was living a pretty normal life before you came and messed everything up.”

At that, the Goblin King snapped.

“I did _everything_ for you, everything,” he near hissed through gritted teeth. “I thought you learned your lesson by now that it was all _your_ choosing. I took your brother, but only after _you_ asked me to. You should be thanking me for being so generous.”  

Sarah opened her mouth to argue, but she couldn’t. He was telling the truth. _She_ had wished her brother away, and _she_ had gotten herself into all of that trouble. She knew that now.

“Good, I’m glad you _did_ learn something from your journey.”

“Fine. I admit that I did make that mistake years ago, but I did _not_ ask for what is happening to me now. My life has been hell for the past 24 hours, and I didn’t do anything to deserve it, so just tell me what you know!”

“I think you know already.”

The reality is that Sarah did know the truth, but like every other time, she just wouldn’t face it. Accepting it would make it real. She just waited in silence for him to tell her instead.

“Well, Sarah? Why don’t you tell me what’s going on? Use that knowledge you’ve been building for the last 10 years.”

“No.”

“Fine. You’re a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was anyone, besides Sarah, actually surprised by the fact that she is a vampire? Come on, Sarah face the facts. You've been studying this stuff for years! Just kidding, she may be stubborn to accept many things, but I think I would also have a hard time accepting I was a vampire too.  
> The Goblin King is finally in the story now! He briefly showed up in the last chapter, but I don't really count his brief moment.  
> Anyways, comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for stopping by :)


	5. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So why has the Goblin King showed up all of the sudden? What will Sarah do with this (somewhat) new information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! I have returned. I forgot how much I've missed this story. I am actually so surprised I got another chapter out tonight. I stopped by just to clean up some of my past chapters and ended up writing this little addition to the story. I am sorry that it is sloppy. I wrote it at two in the morning when dealing with a bout of insomnia, but I promise to come back and clean it up when I have a clearer and more logical mind. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the support that you have given thus far! I appreciate it so much :) 
> 
> Also, another reminder: though some of the lore is from traditional tales and historical beliefs, I did make some of it up. I'm sure you already knew that, but I don't want anyone to come and complain to me that I am wrong and need to fix something. HOWEVER, if you would like to share some cool facts with me about folklore and fairy tales or creatures then that would be awesome, and I would love it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Ever since Sarah was a little girl, she believed in magic and fairy tales. She dreamed of meeting nymphs and unicorns, seeing faraway kingdoms, and saving helpless people as she clung to her little red book the  _ Labyrinth _ . Her greatest wish was to be a royal fairy one day. She was to be the princess, the beauty, the savior. She never dreamed of becoming a vampire: a blood-sucking, light-hating  _ monster _ . But, she was one. This was how she fit into a fairy tale. She wouldn’t be the fairy princess or the hero knight, she would be the monster, the villain, the  _ killer _ . 

“Fine. You’re a vampire.” 

As she heard those words leave the Goblin King’s mouth, each of her dreams shattered around her. All her childhood hopes and years of diligent study now laid useless on the floor. 

“No.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“No,” Sarah raggedly repeated on the cusp of tears.

“Sarah, I-” 

“No! There is no way this can be happening to me! I did nothing wrong. I didn’t wish on a star or on my brother. I didn’t ask for this to happen. I want my life back!” 

The Goblin King frowned at the shaking young woman. Her hair was tousled and concealed her face, her clothes were wrinkled and bunched, and her legs trembled like a willow. She was doing all she could not to crumple to the ground and weep. He pitied the girl partly for her situation but mostly for her still naive ideals regarding fairness. 

“Sarah. Life. Isn’t. Fair. I thought you learned that lesson in my labyrinth. Just because you didn’t choose something doesn’t mean it won’t happen,” he said with a strange tinge of bitterness. “For example, you didn’t choose your parents, did you?” He was about to say more, but he held back. clearly trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

“Why are you so upset?” she growled. “What do you have to worry about. You’re always acting like you’re in control!” 

Not wanting to sink any lower and expose anything in a bout of anger, he breathed deeply before replying, “I am in control,” placing his customary grin back in place, though it wasn’t as convincing. 

“If you’re in control then change me back! What are you waiting for? Is this another test or is this revenge for beating your game all those years ago? Do I need to make another wish to-” she cut herself off. She was desperate for answers but not desperate enough to make that mistake again.  

“Oh do continue, Sarah. What were you going to say?” He drew closer, egging her on and trying to frighten her, but she wouldn’t be intimidated now. She was far too upset and captured in her warring brain to even think about him adding another threat. She just glared back through her curtain of hair, piercing red eyes focused on him. 

“You’re going to help me,” she icily commanded, her eyes swirling into two raven black orbs. 

The Goblin King, though taken aback by her command and action, only continued to grin.

“Well, someone is being feisty. I’m just fulfilling my duties as the king.  _ You’re _ the one who broke the rules and brought me here.” 

As if pulled from a trance, Sarah’s eyes faded back to green, a bit sharper than before, and she pulled away from her stance just inches away from the king. 

“What are you talking about?” 

His grin widened. He was gaining back his control on the situation. 

“You nearly killed that boy, did you not? Pounced on him and-” 

“I told you it was an accident!” 

“So you did?” he smiled to no response. “Well, your little ‘accident’ as you called it almost exposed the magical community of the Underground. That’s a very serious offense, Sarah. And as you know, breaking rules has consequences.” 

“Lord help me,” she whispered under her breath. He was going to trip her up and take her with his rules, just like last time. She needed to be more alert, maybe she could negotiate, or at the very least, barter for some sort of deal. “So, what’s the consequence then?” she asked, leveling her shoulders. 

Accepting the challenge, he stepped even closer to her, his chin near colliding with her forehead, tilting his head slightly to look her in the eyes. “You have to leave the mortal world, forever,  _ and _ everyone at the scene forgets about you. No negotiation available.” 

Sarah turned her head slightly to the side, examining her overturned couch and still standing coffee table, recalling her fae studies. What kept echoing in her head was how the they were tricky and cunning creatures, but they  _ always _ followed their rules. There was no sense negotiating. 

_ Clearly my my plan to have my degree and knowledge save my ass one day is going well.  _

She kept staring at the couch silently, tapping her fingers to the beat of her pulsing headache, ignoring his prodding for answers. She couldn’t just give in. She couldn’t just accept this, or what she was, so easily.

And then it came to her. 

_ I know my way around the Labyrinth. Maybe I can find my friends and escape, find out what’s really going on and who did this to me. Maybe I can still get at least a somewhat happy ending.  _

“Fine, but on one condition. Don’t make my family and professors forget about me.” 

The Goblin King’s smirk turned into a predatory grin. “You’re in no place to request anything, but since you’ve stopped putting up a fight I’ll grant it, but we must get going immediately.” 

“But what about my clothes-” Sarah protested it. 

“It’s all been taken care of, Sarah mine.” He pulled her into himself, her face meeting his chest, and smashed one of his crystals onto the tile floor.  

The pair vanished, replaced by a twinkling display of glitter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Was this a nice addition? Are you new to this story or have you been around and read the chapters before this update? Is Jareth terrible and evil or just doing his job?

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Any ideas about what could have happened to Sarah? 
> 
> Hope you liked it and will stick around for the next chapter when it comes up.


End file.
